Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Chaos Happens
by Defy ThE SHOCKER
Summary: What happens when Percy's friends forget him. Well, I think anybody who's ever heard of any story like this knows.  R&R!
1. General David

I was walking down the hallway of the castle whistling a merry tune, when a little page boy came up to me.

"Sir David," the boy was panting due to his run to find me.

I smiled warmly at him. "Yes?" I said.

"The Lord and Master of the Universe, Chaos, requests your presence."

I gave him another warm smile. "What's your name, kid?"

His eyes widened in shock and his face turned blood red.

He flattened his hand out and put it to his temple, saluting me. "William Smith, sir!" he said.

I smiled and ruffled his hair, then made my way to Chaos's chamber… but not before visiting mine.

She was there, waiting for me, sitting on the edge of my bed looking out the window into Chaos's beautiful city. When I came in she didn't look at me, she just said, "Hello, Perseus."

I grimaced as I sat down next to her. "If you're going to use my real name, at least say Percy. You know I hate it when people call me that." I said as I kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled as I put my arm over her shoulder, she wrapping hers around my back and resting her head on my shoulder.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"The guys didn't know how to use their big swords. We wiped them out easily."

I know what you're thinking. So, I'm going to tell you my story.

After the Second Titan War, Gaia and her minions had started trying to take over. Around that same time, I met the most annoying person I've ever met. My half-brother Noah. He thought he was so cool. He was an arrogant asshole. He ended up playing a bigger part in winning the war than I so he was "The New" hero of Olympus. No one paid any attention to me but my friends Thalia and Nico. My best friend Grover had died in the war when a Hellhound had slashed him. Of course, Annabeth was with me…until Nico had said that he had seen her and Noah cheating on me. All of that, and my parents and unborn sister being torn apart by a gang of Cyclopes, made me run away. A few months later, Chaos came and asked if I wanted to join his army. I accepted, but I will always remember my father, Poseidon, coming to me and say, "Percy, I won't stop you from doing this, but you must know that if you ever want to come back… I'll be waiting. You always were, and forever more will be, myfavorite son." And with that, he left and so did I.

Hey, guess what? I still know what you're thinking! And the answer is no. I don't have any weapons that can kill immortals, that's IM-FREAKIN'-POSSIBLE AHEM! And no, I can't "Mist-Travel" or shoot ice shards out of my hands… AHEM!

I can, however, do other stuff. I have enough speed to make Hermes look like a horse compared to a racecar. I have enough strength to make Ares look like a hippo compared to an elephant. I have enough wisdom to make Athena… well look like Athena. Chaos had given me strength and speed, but no one is as wise as Athena.

Now some interesting facts: I'm half-immortal meaning I can still die in battle but not by sickness or age. Speaking of age that is something I don't do. I lost Achilles curse in the beginning of the Giant War at Camp Jupiter, so I have some major scars to remind me of the various number of wars with other planets my army has had.

Notice how I say, "My" army? That's right; I'm general of Chaos's army, just sayin'.

So ya, I have scars all over my body and the most noticeable one is the one I got when I was mauled by some kind of space dog. It was three scars parallel to each other running sideways from my right temple to my nose. My nose is also crooked from the many times it's been broken.

And the girl. Oh, how can I forget Charlotte? She was from Earth, and was the leader of Chaos's assassins. When I saw her long, flowing, auburn hair, her acute, almost feline like features… I nearly fainted. I had "Courted" her in my one-hundredth and thirty-seventh year of my recruiting. I say "Courting" because Chaos's army and assassins are like medieval people. The whole planet of Chaos was medieval! There were peasants and stuff like that. I had been knighted by my fake name "David" when I became general. So ya, Charlotte and I have been together for half of my two-hundred seventy-four year life.

I thought about this as she sat down on my lap facing me.

She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder again.

I stroked her beautiful hair.

"Long day?" I asked.

"Without you, every day feels like an eternity." She said as she started passionately kissing me. I kissed her back as she leaned forward, forcing me on my back and her to lie on top of me.

Remembering what I had to do, I gently pushed her off me.

She grimaced at me and said, "What? Do you not want me?"

"No," I said with a sad smile. "You don't even know how much I want you. But unfortunately, I was hailed to Chaos's chamber."

She pouted her lips and said, "Very well." She untangled herself from me and laid down on my bed.

I got up, went to the door and was about to walk through when she called, "Percy?"

I turned my head.

She had an evil smile on her face.

"I'll be waiting."

!#$%^&*()

I walked into Chaos's chamber. He was there, on his thrown waiting for me. No one but Chaos, Charlotte, and I can go into it. You want to know why? It was the universe. Okay, not actually the universe, but a smaller version from which he controls everything.

Chaos is freaky as shit. His skin is as black as space, his hair as bright as the stars in the sky. His teeth were mini, jagged comets, and his sword (Which could kill anything, even an immortal, seeing as he's the creator of everything at some degree) was blood red.

And those things aren't even the scariest parts! His eyes. Oh those freaking eyes, they were everything combined! Every star, planet, solar system, nebula, and comet was in there, all jumbled into one thing.

"Percy!" he drew the last part of my name out as he held up his hands.

I kneeled and bowed my head. "My lord. You summoned me." His face turned into a frown.

"Rise, Perseus Jackson, and prepare yourself."

I knew only too well what that meant. I stood up, my mouth in a hard line.

"Perseus… I'm afraid you must go back to Earth."

Earth. I hadn't thought of that name in years.

Anger filled me.

"My lord, with all do respect, why are you sending me, of ALL places, to to… Earth?" I said the last word as if it were a very bad thing to say. A swear word, per ce.

"Because," Chaos continued, "Kronos has risen again with the help of Gaia, and they plan to take over the world. The combined strength of the Titan army and the Giant army will be too much. I am forced to send the best army in the universe to their aid. Percy, I'm forced to send you.

"You are one of the most powerful beings the universe has ever known. You have trained an army that could wipe out entire solar systems. You are Earth's last hope." He sat back down with a sad look on his face.

"You and Commander Charlotte will talk about dispatch and arrival times. You are dismissed."

!#$%^&*()

I was fuming. He was sending me to Earth. I stormed into my chamber. I went and sat on the edge of my bed and put my head in my hands. Smooth hands wrapped themselves around my waist. A chin that blew the sweet sent of peaches and mangos set itself on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" it asked in its soothing voice.

"Chaos wants us to go to Earth."

"Oh Percy, I feel so bad for you but…"

"What?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"Just because you're going the place you hate the most… doesn't mean I'm going to let you wriggle out of your promise."

I smiled as the arms went away. I turned around to see Charlotte waiting for me on my bed.

So for the next few hours, we "Discussed the Dispatch and Arrival times." (Wink)

!#$%^&*()

All the Olympians were there. It was the winter solstice, they had to be there. I went to Olympus to tell the gods of my army's arrival.

When I appeared they stopped their pointless bickering and looked at me. As one, the all stood up and bowed. When they sat down Zeus, they king of this set of gods, said, "Lord Chaos, you haven't been here on Earth in millennia, what brings you now?" the mocking tone in his voice annoyed me.

I'm sure you're thinking "Did he just say, 'This _set _of gods?'" well, I did. Do you think I'm stupid enough to make only one inhabited planet? Each planet had its own set of gods. These particular gods were the most powerful ones.

I then spoke. "I see that my daughter and grandson are giving you trouble." I said this in a mocking way also. "Well, I've decided to help you. I've sent my army here. They will arrive at Camp Half-Blood first, and Jupiter second." And with that he left.

!#$%^&*()

'Here we are.' I thought as my commanders started appearing in the Greek camp. As I looked around, I saw some familiar faces. There was my brother Noah,(Who had accepted the gods offer of immortality when he won the war) smiling as he beat a fourteen year old in a duel. There were the hunters, Thalia and some of the faces I remember. There was Nico. There was… wait WHAT! It's been three hundred years! How is he still alive! As I was pondering this my eyes fell onto someone familiar.

'So,' I thought. 'The backstabbing bitch joined the hunters. Woop-dee doo.'

I only had the commanders of my army with me. The rest were waiting to come down to the camp.

As the campers gathered around, I saw Annabeth starring at me in shock. 'No way,' I thought. 'I can't be recognizable.' She was probably stunned by my similar appearance to… me(?)

Charlotte, who was my second in command, stepped up.

"Hello, campers. My name is Charlotte. I am the commander of the assassins' branch of the military that has come to help."

I just stood behind her, knowing that I looked scarier than Ares with my scars, with my arms folded across my chest, staring at every one of them.

"Who do you work for!" someone shouted.

"I'm afraid that's classified." Charlotte retorted.

"Behind me, you see the general." She turned to me with an evil look on her face. "General, would you like to share some words?" I gazed at here, wandering how she could make me talk to these people.

As I stepped forward, everybody but Noah cringed.

I narrowed my eyes, staring at all of them.

"Listen up!" I shouted. "This is how it's going to work! You will be trained. Every day, all of you will get up at dawn and train till sundown! Do I make myself clear?"

There were a few murmurs and complaints. There was one girl in the front who made her negative comment a bit too loud, so I walked up to her scared little face and slapped it.

She flew in a circle, landing on the ground crying. Some of her friends made a move to help her up.

"Stop!" I shouted at them. "You will not help her! Do I make myself clear?"

They backed up starring at the crying girl on the ground. The one guy said, "Okay, okay Jesus Christ, dude." I went up to him and slapped him. Then I addressed everyone else.

"When I address you, you will salute and say "Sir" when you are done! You will address me as "Sir." Like I was saying! You will train and train and train till you can't feel anything every day. Do I make myself clear?"

They all saluted and said, "Yes, sir!"

I smiled. 'This is going to be fun.' I thought


	2. You What?

I couldn't believe my eyes. Yeah, Chiron said that there was some mystery army coming to help us, but I couldn't help staring at the guy behind the girl who's name was Charlotte, apparently.

'Percy?' I thought. I hadn't thought that name in years. Ever since Noah had tricked one of the Hecate kids to make him look like Nico so he could tell Percy that I cheated on him, I never wanted anyone else. So I joined the hunters.

I then realized how stupid I was being. This man didn't look at all like Percy. Percy had been slim, but this guy… well, honestly, he had a perfect body. Really buff muscles, not so buff that they're gross, but buff enough to be sexy.

His voice was also different. Sure it slightly sounded like Percy, but it was clouded by the many things this man had obviously seen.

The only resemblance he had to Percy was his messy black hair and his sea-green eyes.

Charlotte invited him to speak, and he was freakin' scary. He slapped two people before we got the message.

!#$%^&*()

I awoke to a blow horn. When I was dressed and went outside, it was still dark.

The general's voice boomed over the field, "You have twenty minutes to eat breakfast!"

"Yes, sir!" everyone screamed.

I sat down at Athena table; I looked over at the general. He was smiling. It was a rather screwed up smile. Two scars crossed over the middle of his lips and there was one coming from his mouth to his jaw, making him look like he had a half-smile on.

He was laughing at something the Charlotte said.

'Hmm,' I thought. Maybe… Our eyes met. He instantly had a look of pure hatred in his expression. His eyes looked out of focus like he was remembering something or like he wasn't looking at me. I turned my head to see if he was looking at someone else. All I could see was forest.

'How dare he?' I thought. 'He doesn't even know me!'

Training was hard as crap. Everyone got to decide if the wanted to be an assassin, a trooper, a messenger, a chaos guard, or tactical battle planner. There were four commanders and the general. Charlotte would train all who wanted to be assassins, commander Ly would train all who wanted to be a messenger, commander Mayeroud would train all who wanted to be a chaos guard, and commander Smithe would train all who wanted to be a tactical battle planner.

Almost every Hermes camper went to the messengers. The ones that stayed were debating between assassins and troops. Troops, you don't have to master as many cool moves, but you were stuck with the hateful general. Assassins would be rigorous training from the nicest out of the commanders, Charlotte.

Every Athena camper went to the tactical battle planning… except for me. I went to the general's people. There were only three people standing by the general to get his training. Noah, Nico, and I. the general looked at Noah in disgust, then at ME in disgust. When he turned to Nico, however, he smiled.

"Nico di Angelo, right?" he said. Nico stiffened. He saluted and said, "Sir, yes sir!"

The general smiled again. "I've heard some great things about you." Nico smiled. The general held out his hand. When Nico took it and shook, the general said, "My name's David, by the way. Sir David to be precise."

Nico saluted again and said, "It's very nice to meat you, Sir David."

It turned out that we three were the only troops of the whole camp.

David led us to the arena and said, "First, let's see you guys's swordsmanship skills."

I realized that he had a New Yorker accent when he said, "You Guys's"

David looked at Noah and an evil smile spread across his face. "So, Noah is it? I heard that you defeated Gaia when she rose to power a few hundred years back."

Noah smiled his annoying, little, arrogant smile. "That's right!"

David's evil smile became even more sinister. "Well, then let's see what you got."

He walked to a black chest in the corner of the arena and pulled out Riptide, Percy's old sword. Wow I was thinking that name way more than usual.

"Uh," Nico said nervously, "That sword is kinda a reminder of a great hero. We don't generally use it."

Nico braced himself for the tsunami of harsh words coming his way. So you can imagine the surprise in his face when the most gruesome sound filled the arena. It sounded like an elephant seal dying. Great gasps in and out.

It was an even bigger surprise when we all realized that the noise was David's laughter. "I've heard a lot about this so called, 'Perseus Jackson,'" he said as he laughed, "And honestly, I think he is a joke!" this made Noah very happy.

"I know, right." Noah said, relieved that someone thought the same as him.

I personally wanted to chop David's head off, and from the expression on Nico's face, so did he.

I opened my mouth to say something, but David got there quicker. He charged Noah with god-like speed.

David simply hit the stunned Noah with the hilt of Percy's blade, and Noah fell to the ground.

"Hey!" Noah screamed. "You little piece of shit! I wasn't even ready!" that got the general going.

"GET UP!" he screamed. "AND DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME ANYTHING BUT SIR OR GENERAL! DO YOU UNDERSTAND, SOLDIER?" he kicked Noah in the stomach.

Noah cringed, but weakly muttered, "Sir, yes sir."

!#$%^&*()

Training was freaking hard. The whole day, David just battled us with Riptide to see our Swordsmanship. He didn't show any sign of emotion the whole time. Just a blank expression, as if he were bored. He won every time. There were times were we held the game out for a few seconds longer, for the duels usually only lasted four or five seconds anyway, but other than that, he would destroy us.

I was currently walking on the beach, for it always made me happy, knowing that this was Percy's favorite place. I was strolling along, when I noticed a figure sitting on the shore.

Now, it was dark, seeing as it was the middle of the night, so I couldn't make it out. I walked closer and realized it was someone sitting down. When he or she noticed me he or she didn't turn around, he or she (Wow I'm using he or she a lot!) just said, "Why are you up so late, soldier?"

I instantly knew who it was. I went to sit down next to him. "I could ask you the same question."

"And I could beat the living shit out of you, wise girl." A second after he said it his eyes widened in frustration for jus a second before returning to normal. I was totally shocked.

"D-did you just call me, 'Wise Girl'?"

"Yes, so what." I quickly regained my composure.

"Oh, nothing. It's just this guy I used to date called me that."

The general looked surprised. "I thought you were a hunter. Didn't you join because you despise boys?"

"No," I told him. "It is because one night he disappeared and I-I was in love with him."

At this David's jaw tightened. "Do you have any idea why he left?" he asked his jaw still rigid.

"Yes," I said. "Do you know that guy in our group? He's got long, black hair and sea green eyes, just a shade lighter than yours?" he nodded. "Well," I continued. "He- I guess he wanted to be my girlfriend or was jealous of Percy-"

"Percy?" David asked, surprised. "Percy Jackson? You went out with him?"

"Yeah…" I said.

"Hmmm…"

I looked at him for a second before going on. "So, anyway, Noah was jealous, so he got a Hecate kid to make him look like Nico, the other kid in our class and Percy's best friend. As Nico, Noah told Percy that I cheated on him." I finished.

The general seemed to ponder something for a long minute before saying. "You know I knew Percy Jackson."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "He was my first job." Oh-uh. That didn't sound good.

"What do you mean, 'Your first job?'"

"Well, I started out in the army as an assassin. Percy Jackson was my first target. To prove that I was worthy, I had to erase all trace of him. All of his old life. His old friends. All of it."

I looked at him in horror. "Y-you killed Percy?" I asked, stunned.

He looked at me back with a surprised expression, as if he hadn't expected this extreme reaction to my only lover's death. "Well," he said. "Technically, I didn't _kill _him."

Hope sparked inside of me. "Then what did you do to him?" I asked.

"I ripped his soul out and added it to my own. How do you think I'm so strong and fast. I take people souls."

I looked at him in amazement. I was so absolutely horrified that I wasn't scared. (?)

"Y-You take people's souls? How?"

He smiled at me as if it were some joke. "You'll see tomorrow." He said as he got up and walked away.


	3. The One Fear of The Mighty Godslayer

'Damn that stupid general!' I thought. 'Making us wake up at dawn! Yeah! How 'bout I 'Dawn' my foot right up your ass!'

"Why are you talking to yourself?" said a familiar voice.

"I was talking to myself?"

"Yeah," Annabeth said as she sat down next to me. She was pale, and her eyes were puffy, as if she had been crying the whole night.

"Nico, I have to tell you something…"

"What is it?" I asked, intrigued. What could possibly make her this this… emotional?

'Percy?' I thought. My eyes widened as I thought his name.

"Remember when your dad made you deathless, and he also gave you a lot more power?" she asked.

"Yeah," I stretched out the word in curiosity.

"Remember how you looked for Percy's soul in the underworld, but couldn't find it, so you were sure that he wasn't dead?"

'What is she getting at?' I thought. "Yeah," I dragged the word out again.

Annabeth's face suddenly scrunched up in an expression of anger and pain. "Well, our little friend 'Sir David,'" she inserted quotes with her finger, "had to kill Percy for his first assassin assignment." I wanted to say, "Wow! He was an assassin?" but I didn't think it would help the situation.

"Wait, wait," I cut in, "I told you that Percy's soul wasn't in the under-"

"THAT'S BECAUSE DAVID STOLE IT" she whisper-screamed.

"What?" I asked, puzzled. The only person that could steal souls was my dad.

"HE RIPPED IT OUT OF PERCY'S BODY, AND STOLE IT!"

"Annabeth, first of all-"

"He said he'd show us all how he rips people's souls out today."

I didn't say anything because, in truth, I wanted to see how David could to something only my dad could do.

A blow horn blew across the lawn. Annabeth and I simultaneously groaned.

"Time for training! Yay!" I said with mock childish joy.

!#$%^&*()

We followed the general to the beach, Annabeth eyeing him with a look of pure hatred, and me eyeing him with one of pure curiosity.

"Hey?" Noah's annoying voice bounced off the waves.

David didn't move. He just stood with his back to us, his eyes closed, smelling the fresh scent of the ocean.

"Ah, excuse me "General" I was talking to you." It all happened so fast. I didn't even see David, but all of a sudden he was on top of Noah with a dagger at his neck.

The general stuffed his hand into Noah's mouth. When he took his hand out, he was holding onto Noah's tongue. In one foul sweep, David cut half of Noah's tongue off, and got up.

Blood spurted out of Noah's mouth. His scream nearly pierced my eardrums.

I was shocked.

"Ah, shut up." The general said waving his hand. Noah's mouth was instantly bloddless, and his tongue was healed, well at least what was left of it.

The general held up Noah's tongue.

"I'll give this back to you when you've learned some respect."

Noah got up with a murderous look on his face, but he didn't say anything.

David took out two things from our chest that looked like scythes with chains that dangled from the bottoms. The scythes were glowing red, and each one of the blades was split down the middle. **(Basically, they're The Claws of Hades from God of War III. So just imagine those, except red not purple. If you haven't played God of War III (Awesome game, by the way) and you want a better idea of what "David's" weapons look like, because these will be his permanent weapons, go online and look up, "God of War III- The Claws of Hades" on or , then click on "Images" and you'll see a detailed pic. of one of the Claws. If you don't find the pic, go on Wikipedia and it'll have a pic.) **The chains wrapped around David's arm so the scythes just dangled there. The general took the scythes in his hands and held them up for us to see. Annabeth and I were still in shock after what he did to Noah, so it took me a second to ask, "What are those?"

"The Claws of Chaos." He replied, eyeing them with great pride and respect.

"What's with the chains?" I asked, intrigued.

David just smiled. He pulled his hand in the air and threw his left hand Claw. It wizzed past me, the chain following, and impaled into a tree about twenty feetaway. The general jerked his hand back, and the tree de-rooted and flew toward us. Annabeth and I jumped out of the way, but Noah was still groggy from the tongue cutting and got hit with it. He flew backwards and fell on the sand, unconscious.

I moved toward the unconscious boy, only to have the general snap his fingers and heal Noah completely.

"How are you doing that?" I asked bewildered. 

"I'll explain." The general said, obviously exited.

We all looked at him.

"These weapons," he started, "are the most powerful weapons in the universe, and once belonged to their namesake, Chaos, the Void, Creator and Master of everything."

"Wait just a minute," Annabeth cut in, looking very annoyed. "The most powerful weapon in the universe is Zeus's Master Bolt." The sky thundered.

Now it was David's face's turn to be annoyed. "No," he said, "You humans and your self-conceited gods only think that Zeus's little firecracker is the most powerful weapon." The sky thundered again.

Annabeth and I looked at each other, a look of doubt on both our faces.

"And you want to know something cool? These weapons can rip the soul out of anybody." David said, excitement lining his voice.

Annabeth gasped. My lower-jaw hit the ground. And all Noah could do was try to say, "My ass," but instead spat all over everything.

"Once I get their soul out of the body, I can add it to mine and make myself stronger."

"Can you rip immortal's souls out?" Annabeth asked. I guess she was right about Percy and this guy.

He sighed. "Yes, but it's much much harder to do. You see, every set of gods for each planet, yes each planet has a different set of gods, was given some of Chaos's flame. The flame is part of Chaos's very being, so it is deadly to both god and mortal. But one can forge a great weapon out of the flame. Now, each weapon will be different, according to the flame's planet, it might be a spear, a cutlass, a broadsword, a scimitar, or even a bow and arrow. With this weapon, one will be able to kill an immortal. But when an immortal dies, its soul is let lose from its body, and that immortal becomes ten times stronger then her or she was. That's were my blades come in. With them, I hock onto their souls and steal them."

"Now, usually, I do this to mortals just buy hocking onto their bodies. When I pull enough, their soul eventually comes out, and joins mine. Even if a mortal has Achilles' Curse, I can take their soul. Immortals are not mortals. Their soul is too hard to take out of their bodies by simply hocking on to it through their skin."

"You have to kill them, get them to release their soul. Only then, can you take their soul."

I was utterly board, but Annabeth had a cascade of questions. "Have you ever taken an immortals soul? How many souls have you taken? Wait, you said that the flame was deadly to both gods and humans, how do you forge something out of it?"

David smiled. "No, I have never taken an immortals soul. If I had, and if it would've been a god, I would've had to stay on that planet and be the god that I killed, for, I would inherit said god's power's."  
>"I have taken exactly three-hundred ninety-eight souls."<p>

"And as for your last question, each planet has also been given some of Chao's skin, yes I know gruesome, for it was the only thing hat could harness the raw and great power of Chaos. In order to form the immortal killing weapon, one must find the skin, and press it to his or her bare skin. Chaos's skin will attach to yours and you will be able to touch and work with the fire."

"Do you know were Earth's fire and skin are?" Annabeth asked, still curious.

I had to admit, I was pretty interested. I mean, this guy could take an immortal's power! That's totally badass!

"I know were ever planet's fire and skin is. This planet's fire is on Olympus and is called, "The Flame of Olympus." Earth's skin is in a box that is currently in a temple which is located on the back of the Crooked One, Kronos, Lord of Time. He wonders in the pits of Tartarus, with the temple on his back."

"The Temple of Pandora…" Annabeth muttered, rubbing her chin and looking at the grass.

"How do you know all of this?" she asked David.

The general's expression went blank. "That's not a question you should be asking, soldier."

!#$%^&*()

Annabeth and I were walking down to the pavilion to have dinner. When we saw it, we were totally surprised to see Poseidon, god of the sea, in there, screaming at someone.

"…HE CAN'T EVEN TALK PROPERLLY!" he shouted. With a start, I realized that the general was the one being shouted at, and he was totally cool about it.

"Like I said before," David said, "he was being disrespectful, so I removed the tool he was using to be disrespectful with, his tongue. I already told you I'll put it back… one day." In some distant part of my mind, I remember David going on about how is Claws gave him magic. I also remember believing the story about the Claws being more powerful than the Master Bolt. He had sunk the blades deep into my shoulders when I said that he was talking crap (not the best idea, by the way.) and started pulling. I was totally freaked when a blue, see-through replica of my body started coming out of… my body.

When I saw the replica, I instantly knew that it was my soul. He had taken the blades out of my soul, and said that next time, I wouldn't be so lucky.

I noticed Dionysus cracking up in the corner. Poseidon's face turned red with anger and he flashed out of the room.

The general sat down and started eating, then looked up and yelled, "What are you pussys looking at?" everyone immediately went to sit down.

Later that night, something happened. We were talking, and suddenly…

_ROOF!_

It took everyone a second to realize that our favorite Hellhound was at camp.

_ROOF!_

"WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT?" everyone looked at the general. He was standing and he had gone very pale, stroking the most noticeable scar on his face. The one that crossed over his eye from his temple. His eyes were widened in an expression I had never seen on his face…Fear.

"Is that a-a… dog?" he asked.

All of a sudden, Ms. O'Leary jumped out of the bushes, and started attacking David with her tongue. The general let out a high-pitch scream (Which surprised everyone) got out from under Ms. O'Leary, and ran like the wind to the big house, were he and his commanders were staying.

Charlotte sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry everyone." She said. "But our general got his most vivid and painful scar," she ran three fingers from her right temple to her nose, indicating David's scar, "from a giant hound on the distant planet of Nemocron Xius 8 when we were waging war there."

"He has developed an unconditional fear of all dogs." She sat down.

'So,' I thought, 'the great and mighty general, who could rip the soul out of an immortal god, could be scarred to death by a tiny Toy Poodle?'

'Interesting…'


	4. The Oracle Pt 1

After dinner, I slowly followed Perseus into the woods were I had seen him last. I knew this was hopeless. Sure, I was the second greatest assassin of Chaos, but I was trying to track the first. So instead, I tracked the friendly Hellhound. Sure enough, there lying on top of the beast, was Perseus.

"…sorry, girl." He was saying. "I didn't realize it was you." The beast whimpered. "You see, when we were fighting Nemocron Xius 8, I giant mastiff with purple fur and bright green eyes jumped me when I was severely wounded," I resisted the urge to snort. He wasn't jumped because he was wounded. He was jumped because he was busy attending to my unconscious body. A wave of guilt ran through me. I caused the man I loved his most painful scar. "It scratched me across the face," he said while indicating his three scars, "and I would've died too, if it wasn't for Private Williams. He stabbed the beast through its retched heart before it could do any real damage."

It was silent for a few minutes. "Ah, it's so nice to see you again, girl!" Perseus smiled as he rubbed the massive dog's head. The beast let out a bark and licked Perseus savagely.

"Well well well," I said, stepping out of the trees.

Perseus didn't look at me, but judging from the way the sides of his face moved, I guessed that he smiled when he said, "Hello, love."

"I never thought I'd see the day when Sir Perseus "David" Jackson would play with one of his arch enemies… a dog." I smiled as I walked toward him.

"This dog has saved my ass a few times. She was a gift to the camp from Daedalus. Ms. O'Leary, the sweetest Hellhound the world will ever know." He scratched the dog behind the ear as he said this.

I made my face series. "Well, could you tell her to shoo for a minute? I need to talk to you about something."

Perseus pouted his lips as Ms. O'Leary, who apparently understood what I said, bounded off into the forest.

I sighed as I sat down next to him and put some of my auburn hair behind my ear.

He put his arm on my shoulder as I wrapped my arm around his waist and snuggled into his chest.

I closed my eyes. "No matter how much you hate this planet, you can not deny the serenity and beauty of it." I looked up at him. He scowled.

"I can and I will. This planet's rule is corrupt. Have you noticed that all the planets that are ruled by Titans are actually more "Serene and Beautiful" than the ones ruled by gods?" I nodded in agreement. This was true. In some of the planets, the gods didn't want power, so they let their Titan parents do all the ruling. Sometimes the reason for this is because the Titans scare the gods, sometimes the Titans and the gods are peaceful and don't care who rules. There is actually one planet, Neckolahceit (Neck-oh-lah-seat) that's ruled by both the gods and the Titans.

"Yes, I have noticed." I said, answering his earlier question. "But everything is as Chaos wants it to be."

Perseus smiled. "What ever you say, O Dangerous and Nimble Goddess of Assassins." He said while bowing down to me. I played along in his game.

"Why should thou, O Mighty Devourer of Souls, bowith to me, a lowly goddess?"

Perseus smiled a very passionate grin. "Because it is you, O Goddess of Assassins, who my heart does belongith to."

My heart rate quickened as he bent up and passionately kissed me. Perseus wasn't exactly good-looking, but I'm sure every girl in camp would agree with me when I say that he's attractive. He has such a good build, and the most beautiful green eyes.

I traced three fingers along the scar he had gotten from the dog, and he flashed me his smile. Oh, it wasn't fair! That smile made me tingle all over my body. I couldn't help myself. I bent down and kissed him aggressively. Maneuvering my body on top of his, only to have him spin around and make _him _the one on top of _me!_

I moaned as he started kissing neck and taking off my Camp Half-Blood T-shirt.

This was going to be a fun night…

!#$%^&*()

**Sorry, guys but I promised myself that I would make this strictly a non-lemon story. **

_**-Defy ThE SHOCKER**_


	5. The Oracle Pt 2

"…you think he'll do it if I asked?"

Bullseye.

"I don't know, girl. It doesn't look like he's in a relationship."

Bullseye.

"Yeah, but he's so big and… scary. Would it be enjoyable? I told you, his scars scare me!"

Bullseye.

"Yeah, sure he's got some scars but so what? I think they make him look hot."

I was starting to get annoyed. P.S. bullseye.

"You know what? I agree!"

Bullseye.

"Yeah, girl me too!"

Bullseye.

"You should ask him. Tonight at dinner."

'That's it.' I thought. Those sniveling Aphrodite girls were supposed to be training, not talking. I spun around and shot.

The arrow flew past the one's head, barley missing her.

"Hey!" I said. "You girls should be shooting not talking!"

"Annabeth, are you okay?" I turned around, again. There was Thalia.

I smiled. "Oh, thank the gods you're hear, Thalia! The only person I've been able to talk to is Nico! When did you arrive?"

"We arrived last night, Annabeth." Said a voice from behind Thalia. She stepped aside and a twelve year old girl with auburn hair, dressed in the same hunter's uniform as me, was standing there.

I bowed and said, "M'Lady. Are we leaving today?" I tried to keep the excitement out of my voice.

"Yes," she replied with a stern voice. "I do not like this _boy _leading the army. He hits women like they are his play things." She grimaced and spat on the ground toward were David was talking to some Hephaestus kids. Unfortunately, he saw.

The general's sea green eyes narrowed and he walked toward us. Artemis snorted. "As if this _pig_ could do anything to me, a goddess." She laughed.

When he got to where we were, he looked Artemis up and down. Even though it didn't look like a fair fight, what with this huge guy towering over this tiny girl, the goddess didn't cower.

David smiled. But it was different. Almost… seductive.

I was mesmerized. He was so…hypnotizing. Artemis just snorted. "Your little tricks won't work on me, _boy_."

"Lady Artemis. Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon. Twin sister to Apollo, god of poetry, medicine, music, and the sun. You're a maiden goddess, which basically means that you're to hideous to get laid. Am I right?"

Artemis was furious. No, furious was an understatement. "YOU DARE INSULT A GODDESS'S BEAUTY?"

"Hey, I thought you didn't care. I thought you were a "Virgin." He smiled as he mocked the goddess.

That did it. Artemis drew her bow with god-like speed, but somehow, the general was faster. He took Artemis's wrist and twisted, disarming her. Artemis tried to punch David, but he just dodged it, letting it run past his ear. Then, he pushed forward, locking Artemis's arm across her neck and lifting her up so that his face was centimeters away from hers. Then, he smiled and pecked Artemis on the lips. He dropped her and started walking away.

Everyone was frozen. David had just kissed a Maiden Goddess! Artemis was stunned for a second, and then she drew her daggers and ran toward David, screaming.

David was prepared, however, and drew his claws from his back. The chains wrapped around his arms as he parried one of Artemis's stabs. He was so fast, much faster than Artemis.

He fainted to the right, and attacked Artemis's left flank while she was guarding her right one, expecting a blow that would never come.

He impaled his claws into her thigh, and golden ichor ran over the blade as Artemis screamed. She dropped her daggers and put her hands on the claw, attempting to pull it away. While she was holding her wound, the general impaled her left flank, releasing more ichor and screams from Artemis.

He started swinging his chains above his head. Soon, Artemis was flying in a circle above him, ichor spilling everywhere. David threw Artemis into a tree.

She started to get up, but the general threw his claws a few feet to the left and right of him. They stabbed the Earth and he jerked the claws back to him, pulling two huge parts of the ground with him.

He then swung the two Earth-maces in an arch, and they came down on Artemis.

When everything cleared up, we hunters rushed to help Artemis. Now I know what you're thinking, but it all happened so fast that we couldn't react! We pulled the unconscious goddess out of the rubble, ichor dripping from her mouth. Everyone stared in horror.

Then, there was a clap of thunder and I could've sworn I couldn't hear anything for at least a ten seconds. When the smoke dispersed, Zeus was standing there, looking in horror at his injured daughter.

"Who did this?" he whispered. He spun around.

"WHO DID THIS?" he yelled. As he did, thunder clapped and everyone cringed.

"I did." The general said, still holding his claws, looking very casual.

"You?" Zeus asked, his voice rolling through the heavens.

"That's right Zeus, son of Kronos and Rhea. Lord of the Sky and King of the gods."

The two stared at each other, until the little blonde girl next to me started shaking.

I turned to her. "Cally?" I asked.

Zeus's head turned to Cally and me. "Why is there a mortal here?' he asked.

Obviously addressing me, I answered, "She possesses the oracle, sir. She must be giving a prophecy." And as if by command, green smoke started pouring out of Cally's mouth. Somewhere distant in my mind, I heard a voice,

"_In order to save mankind_

_Four demigods must find_

_The trap were Gaia and Ouranos meet_

_And free the traitor_

_Before its Titan can retreat_

_And Poseidon's son_

_Will be the one_

_To decide the fate_

_Of the planet that he hates."_

And with that, it stopped.


	6. To Defy the Shocker

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long guys, it's just, my best friend, whom I've known since kindergarten, just died of leukemia. And for those Bane of Olympus guys, I'm going to be updating soon. **

_**~ Defy ThE SHOCKER**_

!#$%^&*()

We were all in the meeting room. Artemis, who had been slightly healed by her brother, was glaring at David with the one eye that wasn't swollen, and he was just smiling back at her, occasionally pouting his lips, as if he wanted to kiss her again.

I couldn't believe this dog. He had kissed Lady Artemis! That was the ultimate insult to a Maiden Goddess. Not to mention he beat the crap out of her! How can anyone even do that to a goddess! What the FUCK was this guy? I then mentally scowled myself for swearing. I didn't enjoy it to much, but sometimes…

"Who are the demigods?" Chiron was asking.

"The son of Poseidon, that's me!" Noah shouted, obviously annoyed.

"But you don't hate Earth!" someone screamed.

"How do we know that it was talking about Earth?" someone else screamed.

"BIVADIE!" David screamed over everyone. We all looked at him.

"What was that?" Thalia asked.

The general looked at us for a second before responding, "It means, 'Enough' in Hebrew." He shrugged. "Anyways, there's something I have to tell you… it's me. I'm the son of Poseidon. I despise this planet because along time ago, uh, something happened." We all looked at him like he was crazy.

"I will pick three other demigods to accompany me." he continued. He looked around as if thinking, but was interrupted by the door of the room flying open.

Charlotte bursted in, and for the first time she looked truly… angry. She went up to David, and slapped him right across the face. The general looked surprised.

He turned to Charlotte. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Per- uh, David! You injured a goddess! You kissed a Maiden Goddess!"

David's expression was anger. Then suddenly, his face lit up, as if he were having an epiphany. He got up and pointed to Charlotte.

"You," he said. He came over to me.

"You," he said. He went over to Nico.

"And you. These people will accompany me on the quest. I will be leaving tomorrow at noon. Be ready."

And with that he walked out.

!#$%^&*()

I didn't want to do this. I didn't think Nico wanted to do this either. But no, we had to go on a quest with the general and an assassin. We have to go free some traitor before some Titan can retreat from a trap that is Gaia and Ouranos. This was going to be interesting.

Nico and I walked up to where we were supposed to meet Charlotte and David. As we were walking, I heard giggling coming from a near by bush. Apparently, Nico didn't hear it, because when I stopped, he asked me what I was doing.

'Probably just some Aphrodite girls with someone.' I thought. But that voice sounded familiar…

"I'll be right there, you go to the hill." He nodded and walked toward Half-Blood Hill.

I went into the bush. (Giggoty)

I found myself in a clearing. When I saw the scene in front of me, I jumped behind a tree, my face becoming a tomato.

When I looked again, I couldn't believe my eyes.

There, in front of me, was the all mighty, god-killing, general, "Sir" David without a shirt on, gently kissing a fully-clothed (Thank god!) Charlotte.

She was wearing a black, assassin's, skin tight, leather suit (So many adjectives today!) that showed off her amazing body.

I ran away, hoping they didn't see me.

Trying to tame the arousal bubbling up inside of me, I started conversing with Nico about the prophecy.

"I honestly don't know were Gaia and Ouranos meet. I thought Ouranos was chopped up into a ba-jillion pieces? How would he and Gaia meet?"

"Not him and Gaia, the sky and the Earth." A gentle voice from behind us said.

I turned around and my face became a tomato again. Charlotte came walking up on the hill, followed by the general.

He was zipping his hoodie, which was over a black T-shirt covered with skulls and crossbones. I tried to calm my face down, but I knew it didn't work when David said, "What's the matter, soldier? Are you sick?"

"No, she isn't." Charlotte said. I turned around and she was smiling warmly at me, as if she knew…

My face turned even redder.

"She's just embarrassed,"

'No.' I thought. 'She can't know! She didn't see me! Did she?'

I turned to the general. It didn't seem like he got it, thank god!

David shrugged and said, "Well, if you're going to throw up on somebody, do it on Nico."

"Okay…"

We sat down on the hill, and started talking. I didn't say much, nor did Charlotte. When I made eye contact with her, she winked at me. I kept wondering how she saw me.

"Okay," David said. "Were do the sky and the Earth meet? Mount Tamalpais, The Garden of Hesperides. That's were-"

"The sky and Earth meet! Of course! It all makes sense now! Atlas is the Titan who wants to retreat! He's gotten this traitor person to bear the Titan's Curse, so he can help with Kronos and Gaia's army! We have to get him back under it before he can "Retreat" to wherever he's going to make battle plans!" I got it now! It was all so simple.

"And then I will make some decision that will save the world. Hoora…" the general said with fake joy.

Nico only just seemed to be getting it. "So how are we going to get to San Francisco?"

David looked at Nico like he was an idiot, and in all fairness, he is.

"We fly, of course!" he said. Nico and I looked at each other.

"But… aren't you a son of Poseidon? Flying is on Noah's ginormous "Things I'm Scared of List." Nico high-fived me as I finished.

David let out his horrid laugh, which echoed through the camp sending chills down everybody's spines. "If Zeus is stupid enough to strike me down and face the punishment, the by all means," he turned to the sky, "DO IT RIGHT NOW, O POWERFUL AND AWESOME GOD OF THUNDER!" he let out another laugh as he started walking down the hill. And then something scary as shit happened. A thunder bolt, a HUGE ASS thunderbolt, came down. The flash left me blinded for a few seconds, and the thunder left me deafened; but when I opened my eyes again, the bolt's path was still clearly lightened: it was directly aimed at the general and at the last few inches; it curved around his body and hit the ground next to him. "HA!," David laughed, " YOUR AIM IS SO BAD, YOU CAN'T EVEN HIT ME! IDIOT!" I couldn't believe it.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT." We were still pretty deaf, so I had to shout it.

"LET'S JUST SAY I HAD A LITTLE… PROTECTION FROM ABOVE! EVEN MORE ABOVE THE ZEUS!"

!#$%^&*()

We were on a plain. It was storming like crap out side. And there was not the slightest bit of turbulence the whole ride. All the passengers, Nico, Charlotte, and myself included, stared outside in awe at the blazing thunderstorm that should have blasted us out of the sky.

Charlotte turned to a smiling David, and whispered something in his ear. He whispered something back and they both smiled.

I was pondering the prophecy, Charlotte and David's secret relationship, and the booming storm outside, when the pilot interrupted my thoughts. "Ah, folks, we're gonna be landin' in San Francisco in about… tweny minutes. Ah… I honestly don't know how we're gonna land but the storm hasn't bothered us yet. Heh-heh, looks like Zeus isn't too angry with us." No one laughed at his ignorant joke as the intercom shut of.

About fifteen minutes later, we touched down and got out of the plane, the storm following us all the way. I wondered if it was going to do this the whole time we were here.

"Okay," David said as we got into the taxi, "We'll just make our way to Mount Tamalpais and The Garden of Hesperides, and resolve this whole mess."

"Ah, no." Charlotte said.

David turned to her looking annoyed. "What do you mean?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "We're all tired. Let's check into a hotel and do it in the morning."

The general thought before saying, "Fine."

About an hour later, we were all at the check-in counter at The Westin hotel.

A lady with dirty-blonde hair in a bun looked up at us with an annoying smile on her face.

Her smile was wiped clean off her face when she saw David.

"H-how may I help you, sir?" she had one of those really annoying voices, like that person from that old show "The Big Bang Theory." You, know the one who dated the Jewish guy.

"Yes, darling, we would like two of your finest suites."

"Okay, let me just…" I didn't really pay attention after that. I just looked around, scanning the area for any sign of monsters.

"If I could see you credit card for a moment, sir."

The general's smile faded a little.

"Oh, but you see, we've already paid." The lady seemed to think about something for a while, lose focus, and the snap back to reality saying, "Oh, yes, of course sir, my apologies. Here are your room keys, enjoy your stay at the Westin, serving customers for over three-hundred years." She smiled as we walked away.

"How did you do that?" I asked angrily.

Silence… then. "What, you're asking me?" David responded.

I grew angrier. "Yes, you." I whisper/screamed.

He just smiled. "The mist on this planet is heavy."

I realized he could manipulate the mist, like Thalia sometimes did.

That got me very angry. "You can't just go around forcing people to do what you want!"

"Hey, you can pay for the two suites we have if you want." He shrugged. I hadn't realized it, but we were already at our rooms.

"Okay," said Charlotte, flipping her auburn hair in a way that would have made any normal man's jaw drop.

"I'll share a room with the general," she motioned toward David, "And you two can share a room."

I quickly realized that I was going to have to share with Nico, and that was never going to happen. Before knowing what I was doing, I said, "Ah, why should I be stuck with Nico." I instantly regretted my decision of saying that, for Charlotte had turned to me with a murderous look almost feline like features.

"Are you implying, hunter, that _I _share a room with Private di Angelo and _you _share a room with p-uh David."

My mind raced to try to find an excuse. "No, of course not. I was just saying that, uh, you and I should share a room and the general and Nico should share one, so there won't be any, ahem, _unnecessary actions." _

Charlotte moved toward, like a tiger stalking it's prey, but was stopped by David grabbing her arm and pulling her ear up to his mouth. He whispered something, and Charlotte's shoulders reluctantly relaxed from their battle position.

"Very well." She sighed, giving in.

I was sharing a room with an assassin who didn't like me for some strange reason.

Yay. (Insert sarcasm hear.) 


End file.
